Feisty
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: OWANYA; Snort the white lines. Drink the burning liquid. If you have each other, you're all right. If you are with each other, you will be feisty. SMUT.


**A/N: This is a pretty racy one shot here, I absolutely adore Owen and Anya as a couple and well.. I like them sexy to be honest. I could write fluff for them, but racy seems the best bet right now. So please enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexual themes, Sexual innuendos, Drinking, Drug Use and Swearing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do own the Red Rock club which gets Owen's bed.. Rocking. ;) **

**Songs To Listen To While Reading: Space Bound by Eminem & Porn Star Dancer by My Darkest Days.**

* * *

><p>The feel of the hot flaming bright lights burned into the back of his dark gelled hair, the seventeen year old delinquent didn't expect to see himself here - at the Red Rock, an exclusive club that mostly college students go to, but after receiving a rather sexy text message from the teen's girlfriend, how could he possibly say no, he could basically hear her purring those words in his ear, he knew how feisty she has been getting, only showing her racy side at night and during the day - at Degrassi, she was as pure as an Edwards girl at Sunday church.<p>

Although soon small skinny arms wrapped around Owen Milligan's toned waist and he smirked, already knowing whose arms these belonged too, he had grown accustomed to her touch for the past few weeks, crazy how this girl could change him ever so slightly.

"Why hello there." Owen said lowly as he heard a light giggle behind him and soon he whipped around to see his girlfriend Anya MacPherson standing before him with a dazed look in her hazel orbs as she smiled at Owen.

"Hello there as well." Anya purred as she placed her hands back on Owen's sides, feeling him shiver slightly under her touch and soon she moved her hands to his abdomen and could feel his protruding abs underneath as she bit the inside of her mouth to keep back a small moan.

Soon Anya would see him in all his glory as she always did, she always had him by the end of the night, he always gave in so easily when she was around, it was like she was a trap and he was lured so easily by her sexiness and caring personality.

Anya never knew she had such a affect on men, Sav was never like this, although Owen was a different case, a very different case might Anya add mentally.

"You're gonna make me get a hard on out on the dance floor, MacPherson." Owen said lowly as he felt Anya start to tease him as she trailed her hands from his stomach to his pelvis, which was slowly making him get a hard on.

"But I like when you have a hard on." Anya crooned as she continued to trail her hands down the outside of his jeans and Owen knew she was gonna go for the big prize in public.

Don't get Owen wrong, he was all up for public affections, especially at school and at clubs like this to show the guys that Anya was his and no one else's, because if he has to punch someone to touching his girl - well they'll be sporting a nice amount of bruises.

"Yeah.. Only because you love to suck on my hard on." Owen grumbled and for a mere second Anya was the shy timid girl from school and then in a flash she was back to her slightly drunk self.

"Well baby.. You've got a big cock. I can't help it if I love it." Anya purred as she took her hands off his jeans leaving him dissatisfied and soon she trailed her hands up his neck and to his face, causing more shivers.

What was this girl doing to him? She was turning him into her own little pet, to shiver automatically at her cold touch.

But dammit, Anya MacPherson was like a damn drug, he had to have more, he was addicted to this little trippy drug.

"I know you love it. You especially love putting it in your mouth. You make Bianca's services seem like nothing babe." Owen murmured as he suddenly took control and placed his meaty hands on her waist and held them close as he pulled her waist against his, causing friction between the two teens, but dammit they loved it.

Anya snaked her arms around Owen's neck and burrowed her face in his neck, taking in his musky, sweaty scent as she lightly trailed her tongue down his neck, feeling him lose composure, but soon regain it as he began to sway to the beat of the music and soon Anya was as well.

Their hips together was creating his friction and it was slowly making both of them spiral into their hormones and soon Anya turned around slowly to where her back was to Owen's and his hands were positioned at her waist and she moved her arms above her to his face where she closed her eyes and let the music take over.

Slowly but surely, Owen did as well, just feeling Anya under his fingertips and her grind her ass into his pelvis, making his hard on slowly become more erected.

.

.

.

"I want a coke party." Anya murmured softly as Owen bent forward and was grazing kisses down her cheek as the two were still swaying sexily to the beat of the music even after many minutes, Owen could stay here forever, just holding this sexy girl and feeling her ass against his pelvis, this was the absolute best in his book.

Although Owen's head snapped up when Anya had mentioned a coke party, lately Anya had been dabbling into cocaine, using it whenever she could, she even fucked her interview up for college by snorting the white lines before her interview, which cost her, her college spot.

Since then Anya had relied on Owen to take her to Red Rock where Anya knew some girls with coke, as much as Owen is the daring type, he's tried every type of drug out there, drank any type of liquor, never one day did he want his girlfriend to start doing cocaine.

But.. He couldn't stop her, he had to let her do what she wants to do.

And if Anya wants to ruin her nasal sinuses with little white lines.. Then so be it.

Owen Milligan will be damned if he be the nagging boyfriend who tries to stop his girlfriend from spiraling deep into a relationship with coke.

"Alright." Owen said gruffly and Anya immediately stopped dancing and she whipped around a bit tipsy, how much had she already drank? She was such a fucking lightweight, Owen thought bitterly as he placed a hand on Anya's arm to steady the buzzed brunette.

"Wait.. You're actually gonna come with me when I do some?" Anya questioned, shock in her hazel orbs and Owen shrugged."Maybe, I don't know. I'll grab a bottle of vodka to keep me preoccupied if you're gonna be snorting some lines." Owen said as his eyes drifted off to the currently abandoned bar right now and in the back he saw a full bottle of vodka.

Owen licked his lips in anticipation, he couldn't wait until the liquor was down his throat, burning his esophagus. He wanted that liquor as bad as he wanted to see Anya nude right now.

"Maybe we can have some fun later after I have my little party?" Anya asked Owen seductively and before Owen could even respond with a "yup" or "sure", Anya had aggressively snaked her hand down Owen's pants and grabbed his cock firmly in her hand and Owen let out a moan as he felt her softly stroking his member with her thumb. "Or I can help you jack off right now?" Anya offered and Owen nodded feverishly.

"Both.. Please. Oh fucking god. I need to get off right now and dammit Anya you're so gonna help me." Owen moaned and Anya smirked in the dimmed lights.

Thankfully it was dark, people were drunk or higher than the clouds to have even noticed Anya had struck her hand down Owen's pants. Leading him to a secluded corner of the club which was currently deserted, the brunette pushed Owen roughly against the wall and undid his buttons on his pants, shimmying them down to his knees, bringing his boxers down with them and she licked her lips as she stared at his erected cock.

He was so fucking horny and it was amusing Anya greatly.

Anya quickly placed her hand around his cock and slowly started moving her hand up and down in a smooth motion and Owen's moans and groans were getting louder with each stroke she was giving his erected cock.

"Oh-oh.. Anya.. Fuck.." Owen moaned as his nails were clenching at the wall, he couldn't help, but feel so goddamn horny around Anya, yet here she was, giving him a sexy as hell hand job in the corner of some club.

Although this wasn't gonna make his release happen any quicker if he was gonna get Anya home in a couple hours and they still needed to have their fun after Anya snorted her white lines.

Owen knew only one way for his release to happen quickly, and he was gonna have Anya do it, he hadn't received one from her in a long time and imagining her sucking on his cock in the back of his club was just making his hormones rage like crazy.

"Suck it." Owen grumbled and Anya stopped her stokes on his cock and raised an eyebrow at her horny boyfriend.

"What? Do you want me to give you a blowjob?" Anya questioned and Owen nodded feverishly and soon Anya got a devilish smirk on her face as she pulled a ponytail holder from her wrist and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She gave his cock one tiny kiss before she grabbed his member and shoved it in her mouth and already Owen was ready to release - right into Anya's awaiting mouth.

"Fu-fuck.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." Owen groaned and not even mere second after uttering those words Owen released straight into Anya's mouth, her hazel's orbs widened by the new taste in her mouth, but she closed her eyes in pleasure and continued to suck his cum from his cock happily.

Soon Anya finished and Owen heard her slurp the last of the cum before removing her mouth from his member and wiped her mouth with her sleeve seeing as some whiteness was on the corner of her mouth.

"Damn." Owen breathed out as he pulled his boxers and pants up, feeling pleasure still soar through his veins by Anya's little act on him.

Anya snickered and pulled the hair tie out of her hair and placed it back on her wrist as she shook her hair out sexily.

"I'm guessing you like how I suck your cock?" Anya asked Owen and he raised an eyebrow at the brunette before grabbing her bony hand and pulling her against his toned body and pressing his lips harshly against her thin pink lips, he could faintly taste himself on her tongue and for some reason that caused another moan to ripple through his body.

Anya giggled against their kiss and slowly pushed Owen back from her lips as she ran her hand through his gelled black hair.

"You're feisty tonight, Milligan." Anya murmured and Owen scoffed.

"I'm the feisty one? You're the one who is making me get a hard on just by dirty dancing." Owen accused Anya and she threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh.

"I guess I am." Anya murmured before closing her eyes and closing the gap between her and Owen by pressing her lips lovingly against Owen's, usually Anya only gave Owen these kisses in public places, not in clubs, but it felt right to show him that he was more than a boy she sucks on and grinds on and rides on.

To Anya, Owen was everything to her already and she didn't wanna lose him, she didn't want him to think he was nothing to her, because he was _everything _to the petite brunette.

.

.

.

"Knock yourself out kid." Heather said in her shrill voice as she brought a cigarette to her mouth and puckered her lips as she suckled in the smoke.

Anya gave Heather a small smile as they sat in a deserted room, well semi deserted room, it was only occupied by herself, Heather and Owen. She looked back to see Owen was sitting on the couch downing the vodka down his throat, seeing the buzz take in on his facial expression.

Oh he was gonna be shit faced tonight for sure.

Anya took a deep breath and looked down at the four white lines on the coffee table and the small packet of powder next to her lines and she bent forward, smelling the crack before she has even snorted it. Anya pressed one finger on one nostril as she leaned further down and pressed her nostril at the coffee table and sniffed quickly, feeling the powder travel up her nostril and already she was feeling light headed, but Anya didn't care, she had her cocaine right in front of her.

As soon as she finished the next three lines, she'd be in a deserted bedroom with Owen, grinding on his drunken body until he was out cold.

'Well, hurry up and snort the next three lines kid. I don't have all day in here." Heather bickered and Anya was pulled from her reverie as she quickly bent forward towards the second line.

Back on the couch, Owen was watching his girlfriend snort four lines of coke with the drug dealer herself, Heather. Rolling his eyes in disappointment, Owen took a swig from his vodka bottle and felt the burn down his throat give him satisfaction.

"Your girl snorts a lot, Owen." Heather said over her shoulder as she gave Owen a disapproving look and he merely rolled his eyes and took another swig from his bottle.

"Isn't my problem." Owen grumbled as he took another swig, if anything, he didn't need the pain of being a horrible boyfriend to Anya, he had been lusting after Anya after seeing her in gym class one day and playfully her best friend Chantay Black had pulled her shorts down and Owen had gotten a glimpse of her perfect ass and since then.. Owen's wanted Anya.

Now he had her and he was horrible to her.

"Damn kid. You snort fast." Heather commented as she stood up and tossed Anya a packet of powder as she moved her cigarette to her other hand. "Just take that and don't use it all at the same time, girlie. Don't wanna hear your pretty self overdosed." Heather warned Anya before striding out of the room with her smoke trailing after consumed Owen and Anya until Anya turned around and Owen could clearly see how fucked up she already was by her dazed and delirious expression.

"Do you still wanna.." Anya said a bit quickly and Owen sighed, wondering if he was even up for having sex with Anya, as much as he loved fucking her, she was higher than fuck and taking advantage of her like that made Owen feel like a bigger asshole than he already was.

"You're high, Anya." Owen slurred as he swished his liquor in his bottle and quickly took a drink, he hadn't realized how he had managed to finish half of the bottle already.

Although soon the bottle was knocked from Owen's hand, crashing hard on the floor and Owen looked up to see that Anya had knocked it from his hand and soon she was on his lap, crushing her lips to his, letting her tongue skim his lips.

Immediately the thoughts were pushed back into Owen's mind as soon as Anya had her lips crushed to his, it was truthful that this girl was wrapped around his meaty finger, he'd do anything for her, even if that meant taking advantage of her while she has just finished snorting four lines of coke.

"I love you." Anya moaned against Owen's lips and Owen's eyes flew open at Anya's words.

She.. Loved him? Was that even possible? For an angel to love a fuckup?

"Seriously?" Owen slurred as he slowly pushed Anya off his chest and she shrugged with a smirk on her face that was making Owen just wanna tear her clothes off and fuck her senseless.

"Yup." Anya said, popping the 'p' and soon Owen pushed Anya on her back on the couch and he began to pull at her revealing tank top before pressing a long heated kiss to her lips as Anya tried to get out of the tank top.

"I fucking love you too." Owen said with a goofy grin on his face, he didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or really him, but whatever it was made Anya begin to rip his clothes off as well.

.

.

.

"FUCK!" Anya screamed as Owen thrusted himself farther inside of Anya's heat and she only dug her nails deeper into his skin by the immense pain in her pelvis, they'd had sex before and everytime Anya screamed like some animal.

It was kind of kinky in Owen's fucked up mind.

Owen thrusted himself harder into Anya as he felt another release coming on tonight, two releases in one night? All caused by Anya MacPherson? Must be some miracle or some shit like that.

Soon Owen bent his face down into Anya's chest and bit down on one of her nipples, causing her to release and he could feel it, but he hadn't released yet and he was gonna release and he was gonna make sure Anya screamed her loudest at that pleasure.

Owen swirled his tongue around her nipple and lightly bit it even more, causing more arousal out of Anya, soon he took his other hand and groped her breast and squeezed the living hell out of her breast causing the sexiest moan to escape Anya's mouth.

Letting go of her breasts, Owen moved his mouth to Anya's mouth, kissing her lips forcefully and tasting both himself and herself on his lips, seeing as he had ate her out before the sex had begun, both of their taste was on each others lips.

Owen quickly removed his lips from Anya's mouth as he felt his release coming soon and already he was sweating buckets just from all the work in thrusting and biting.

"Holy.. Fuck. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." Owen said breathless and soon he released greatly inside of Anya and she let out the most pleasurable scream as her hands tugged at his hair and she brought his face down to hers and they collided tongues, enjoying the taste of cum on each other lips as Owen continued to release inside of Anya.

Soon Owen was finished releasing inside of Anya and he slowly pulled out from inside of her and saw how red and swollen her clit was on and he gently rubbed it as he gave Anya and tired, drunken smile.

"That was fucking amazing." Anya moaned as she closed her legs and Owen collapsed next to her on the wide couch as they both caught their breath from the amazingly hot sex.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. It was." Owen agreed slurring as he turned sideways and grabbed Anya's waist and held her close to him, shivering at their contact.

"Mmm." Anya murmured as she snuggled her face into his chest and already Owen knew she was getting off her high and would soon pass out, as Owen ran a meaty hand through her hair he already knew how tomorrow was gonna play out.

Anya would play it off that she has allergies, which would explain her nasally voice, the two would hold hands down the hall, share chaste kisses, maybe one heated make out, but that was it. None would share about their experiences tonight, not about Anya's four lines to snort, not about Owen's half drunken vodka bottle and certainly not about their hot sex that night.

The whole week would play out like that, until Friday of course, because Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays were Owen and Anya's favorite days as they always spent them doing what they did today.

Fuck each other senseless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the smut sucks. Haha, I was getting tired and I'm afraid I wasn't that descriptive and whatnot. But please review! **


End file.
